Antes y después
by Melissandre
Summary: Congelado en el hielo, Steve Rogers está completamente solo, o eso es lo que piensa hasta que aparece una figura demasiado familiar frente a él. ¿qué querrá decirle su antiguo yo? One-shot


Capitán américa no me pertenece, es propiedad de Marvel Comics, y sus padres son Joe Simon y Jack Kirby

* * *

Cuando despertó tras el choque se dio cuenta de su penosa situación. Su cuerpo estaba congelado, tan gélido y solidificado que las fuerzas le fallaron cuando trató de liberarse de las capas de hielo ¿_para qué quieres salir, eres un fenómeno?_ De pronto frente a él estaba un chico flacucho, demasiado frágil para ingresar a la armada, demasiado pequeño para tener una novia…_ya no te necesitan, ya te usaron y desecharon_. Trató de cerrar los ojos, de mirar en otra dirección, pero la rigidez de su cuerpo se lo impedía. _¿Por qué rehúyes de tu pasado? Lo que fuiste siempre te acompañará. ¿o tener esos músculos mejoraron tus cualidades con las damas? Ni siquiera has conseguido una cita, lo único que obtuviste fue un beso de los labios equivocados._

BASTA su voz resonó en su mente, y por unos segundos no escuchó nada, pero de nuevo estaba ahí, el famélico chico que antes había sido, seguía mirándolo. _Admítelo, sólo eres un experimento para ellos, una cara bonita que poner en algunos anuncios, eres lo que vende, nada más._

NOOO su gritó fue aún más fuerte que el anterior. _Aaaaw ¿de verdad pensaste que serías el héroe? Eso es para hombres de verdad, no ratas de laboratorio. ¿Por qué crees que a ella nunca le interesaste?_

ME PIDIÓ UN BAILE _¿y le creíste? Sigues siendo un bobo, lo dijo para que terminaras la misión, antes que mujer ella es una estratega, eres un simple soldado, alguien que recibe órdenes, incapaz de pensar por sí mismo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por ti mismo?_

YO LOS SALVÉ, YO DIRIGÍ AL PELOTÓN Y LOGRÉ SALVARLOS _¿hablas de cuando mataste a tu mejor amigo? Eso salió de maravilla ¿no crees? Lo asesinaste porque no tienes la capacidad de mando que deberías, porque nunca fuiste alguien capacitado para ello…si volvemos a salir de acá te conviene seguir una carrera en Hollywood, ahí se aprecia lo que tú tienes, una cara bonita, un buen cuerpo y no haces preguntas, sólo sigues instrucciones._

Una lágrima trató de salir por uno de sus ojos, pero lo único que consiguió fue generar un nudo en su garganta.

_Qué hermoso, ahora quieres llorar…me pregunto si estás ensayando para algún papel…creo que te quedará bien el de algún bobalicón que cree en el amor y esas fantasías._

BASTA, BASTA, BASTA SOY STEVE ROGERS Y HE LLEGADO DONDE ESTOY GRACIAS A MIS MÉRITOS _creo que te refieres a tus nulas habilidades para pilotar, eso es lo que te trajo acá, eso y la estúpida idea de hacerte el héroe ¿qué creías?, ¿que te quedarías con la chica al final? En estos momentos está tirando de lo lindo con Stark._

ELLA NO ES ASÍ _¿así cómo? ¿Con deseos sexuales? ¿Me estás diciendo que es frígida?_ NO VUELVAS A REFERIRTE A ELLA ASÍ _no hay que enojarse por la verdad_

CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE _¿y dejarte sólo toda la eternidad? Porque ambos sabemos que nadie vendrá a buscarte._

Volvió el silencio, durante días, semanas ¿meses? Como saberlo en ese lugar ¿Estaría en lo correcto? ¿Se quedaría en ese lugar para siempre? No sentía nada, no sentía sueño, no sentía hambre, solamente sentía la nada.

_Ambos somos uno, jamás lo olvides. Soy quien no te ha olvidado en el refrigerador del mundo, soy quien nunca te abandonará como material desechable _SÓLO ERES UN ESTORBO EN MI VIDA _digamos que soy tu conciencia, alguien tiene que cuidarte, y eso es algo que no puedes hacer solo _SOY TOTALMENTE INDEPENDIENTE _ mira lo que te ha traído tu independencia, nada más que un corazón roto y una vida congelada en la eternidad. _

ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO ¿_eso crees?_ LO SÉ, PORQUÉ YO FUI TÚ, VEÍA TODO NEGATIVO, PENSABA QUE TODO ESTABA MAL, QUE NADIE ME TOMARÍA EN SERIO. PERO TRAS LA INYECCIÓN LAS COSAS CAMBIARON, NO POR SER UN EXPERIMENTO, SINO QUE POR MIS PROPIOS MÉRITOS _¿qué méritos? El de ser actor es el único que has logrado _ESE FUE EL PRIMERO, PERO LUEGO PUDE DEJAR ESO Y DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY UN BUEN SOLDADO, UN BUEN HOMRE Y POR SOBRE TODO, UN BUEN NORTEAMERICANO.

El silencio volvió, y continuó por tanto tiempo que después de unos meses el también pareció desaparecer. Cuando sintió la radio pensó que era una broma de sus recuerdos, pues lo que se escuchaba era un partido al que había asistido. Pero cuando sintió que podía moverse lo supo…estaba de vuelta en el mundo.

* * *

Y bien...esta historia nació por culpa de un desafío Paulina, espero haber complacido tus expectativas...como siempre, gracias por hacerme escribir


End file.
